En el valle de las tinieblas
by Aeretr
Summary: El final es tan sólo una especie de reinicio, en el cual los sucesos pueden repetirse de manera arbitraria. Siendo ella su hija, no sería extraño que le ocurriese algo similar... pues su sangre corría a través de sus venas


El mundo puede ser un lugar cruel para aquellos que no están preparados; eso es de conocimiento general de todo adulto. Pero ¿Cómo se lo explicas a un niño? Quienes a tan corta edad dependen de alguien más para sobrevivir, pues sus capacidades son insuficientes para garantizar un techo y un sustento adecuados; obteniendo con ello un desarrollo aceptable para afrontar lo que la vida le deparase en el futuro.

**\- **_**Lo siento mucho...**_

Aquella frase cargada de culpa y arrepentimiento llegaron a sus tiernos oídos, aunque no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, mucho menos provenir de una persona cercana a él. Esas mismas palabras fueron pronunciadas por su querida madre, quien estaba en su lecho de muerte, derivado de una extraña enfermedad que le aquejó.

\- _**Realmente lo lamento mucho...**_

En ese momento todavía era muy pequeño para comprender su significado completo, sólo supo que nunca más la vería darle los buenos días cada mañana y probaría la deliciosa comida que preparaba con amor. De la mano de su hermana mayor pudo sobrevivir, sin embargo...

\- _**Juro que lo intenté, pero no puedo hacerlo sola...**_

Era ella quien ahora se despedía de él, ya no era tan pequeño como en antaño, pero tan poco era tan grande como para valerse por sí mismo. Eso no evito que su hermana mayor se diera por vencida y lo dejara en un instituto donde lo cuidarían de una mejor manera. Un simple beso en la frente y una sonrisa amarga fueron lo último que vio de ella. Todo eso no se convirtió en recuerdo agradable, sino en el más amargo, que se quedó grabado en su alma como hierro fundido quemando su piel.

Allí supo que el mundo no era un lugar justo... pero aquel concepto cambiaría en un par de años después. Cuando el más turbio secreto se reveló ante la humanidad.

"La humanidad no estaba sola en el mundo", los seres humanos siempre tuvieron la curiosidad de saber si no estaban solos en el universo, mirando la vastedad de la bóveda celeste con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir. Lo irónico era que debieron mirar hacia sus alrededores antes de buscar en el mar de las estrellas.

Pues las criaturas que conocían a través del folclor e historias de antaño, eran tan reales como el vecino que te saluda de vez en cuando o el extraño con el que cruzas miradas por la calle.

Aquello causó una conmoción enorme, casi llevó a una crisis cuyos daños serían catastróficos de no ser por la intervención de la misma causa, quienes compartieron sus propios avances en diferentes disciplinas como un gesto de buena fe y cordialidad; expandiendo todavía más el conocimiento de la humanidad hacia nuevas fronteras

Gracias ello la magia se volvió algo real como tangible y siendo accesible para unos cuantos, pero los beneficios fueron el mayor bono que pudieron recibir los seres humanos. Enfermedades que alguna vez fueron incurables ya eran tratables, las limitaciones alguna vez mermaban fueron cosa del pasado. Incluso aparecieron nuevas tecnología que rayaban en las más salvajes fantasías de los escritores de ciencia ficción. Dando pasos agigantados hacia una era de paz y coexistencia.

Sin embargo... eso derivó en nuevos problemas, mucho de ellos provenientes de los "nuevos vecinos". Así como hubo quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con la coexistencia, también estaban aquellos que veían a los seres humanos como ganado y/o criaturas inferiores que debían ser controladas y consumidas.

Es allí donde aquel pequeño niño huérfano de madre y abandonado por su única hermana mayor; aprendió el significado de la maldad. Una criatura vil y despiadada puso sus ojos en aquella institución que era su hogar, su nombre "demonio renegado"; su objetivo saciar su creciente hambre derivado de abandonar a su amo. Por lo que ese lugar que albergaba a sesenta niños y niñas; junto a varios adultos, era una caja del tesoro para sus viles intereses. En una noche se desató el infierno, un festín de absoluta depravación se dio en aquel lugar sin que nadie se enterara o pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Pero un giro del destino se dio de manera arbitraria, aquel niño quien debió ser una de las tantas víctimas de ese vicioso ser, fue salvado por alguien inesperado.

No era un "héroe de la justicia"... ni tampoco un "malvado villano", sino alguien que caminaba en medio de ambos lados, a veces logrando hacer actos virtuosos a través de medios cuestionables. Lo más irónico, es que esa persona... era su padre. Aquel hombre había desaparecido de su vida, con la revelación de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, supo que era tiempo de regresar. El motivo... era un "Devil Slayer", una desconocida estirpe de cazadores de demonios, pues a diferencia de los exorcistas de la iglesia; ellos consumían a sus presas. Pues entre más asesinaba, más poderoso se volvía. Aquella peculiaridad los hizo virtualmente peligrosos para aquellos quienes eran su alimento.

El chico miró a su padre... y su padre miró al pequeño; pero no se dio aquella conexión que debería de encaminar a un final feliz, sino que dio paso a algo todavía más complejo.

\- _**Necesito que vengas conmigo...-**_

* * *

Algunos la nombraron la ciudad del inicio, pues fue la primera en recibir una población de ambos lados, así que era posible ver demonios, ángeles, yokais y seres humanos convivir en completa armonía; el resto del mundo buscaba seguir su ejemplo, pues demostraba que la coexistencia era posible.

\- _**Yûyu... despierta...-**_

El aire que se colaba era refrescante, tanto que invitaba a una siesta tranquila a esas horas de la mañana y eso era lo que pensaba aquel chico.

\- _**Yûyu... despierta...-**_

Una mano empezó a moverle de manera delicada, perturbando un poco la calma que le invadía; sin embargo no permitiría que eso impidiera hundirse en el reino de los sueños. Pero no contó que aquella delicadeza terminaría de una buena vez.

\- _**¡QUE DESPIERTES DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡YÛKIMURA YÛMA! -**_

Con un fuerte golpe, el joven llamado Yûkimura Yûma fue levantado de su siesta, sus ojos negros se encontraron con unos esmeralda que le miraban con hastío y molestia, un cabello rubio contrastaba con el negro que era común en la gente de ascendencia asiática, la jovencita se cruzó de brazos levantando discretamente su nada despreciable pecho, sus facciones eran delicadas y bastante hermosas, producto de la mezcla de diferentes razas. Se le consideraba como una de las ídolos de la escuela, pero no trascendía mucho debido a su problemático temperamento. Enérgica como tranquila, tosca como delicada, masculina como femenina... es decir... sin nada de sex appeal.

\- **¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE HYÔDÔ AIRI?!**_** \- **_exclamó con visible molestia - ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo -

Airi ladeo levemente su cabeza, denotando que la pregunta que le hacían era un poco relevante para ella, sin cambiar su postura, respondió con su melodiosa voz.

\- Dormir en clases si es un delito de acuerdo al código de conducta - la rubia respondió de manera seca - Aparte la representante de la clase es demasiado condescendiente con un vago como tú...

La chica en cuestión se hizo un ovillo cuando la atención recayó en ella, a comparación de Airi, ella era típica chica promedio que clasificaría como el perfecto ratón de biblioteca, uno lentes de armazón grueso producto de una miopía por estudiar demasiado, un cabello negro atado en una larga trenza y una figura delgada que resaltaba gracias al excéntrico uniforme de la academia obligaba a usar desde hacía ya varias décadas.

Yûma desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo y sonoro suspiro; la representante de la clase era una conocida suya de años, se podía decir que era su "amiga de la infancia". Con voz suave decidió disculparse.

\- Lo siento... Yûzu... - el pelinegro se rascó un poco la cabeza - la verdad no dormí muy bien por la noche -

\- No te preocupes... - la chica rio apenada ante la disculpa - Al menos ya estas despierto...

\- No esperaba menos de la gorila - Yûma sonrió de manera sarcástica - Todavía no sé cómo eres la fantasía de muchos

\- ¿Dijiste algo Yûkimura-kun? - Airi se tronó los nudillos mientras miró con despreció al chico

Todo el resto del salón vio la interacción de aquellos dos, era así desde la primera vez que se encontraron discutiendo por cualquier nimiedad y muchos se preguntaban porque no se habían liado a golpes todavía. La Academia de Kouh era una de las pioneras en incluir una matricula de alumnos mixta, en el amplio sentido de la palabra pues la propia Airi Hyôdo era una híbrido de demonio-dragón, hija de uno de los considerados héroes de mundo sobrenatural.

Hyôdo Issei, el Sekiryuutei más poderoso hasta la fecha, se decía que tenía más de cien esposas, pero nadie lo había comprobado, la rubia era la princesa de esa familia. A pesar de la fama que se cargaba a cuestas, su comportamiento era de lo más natural. Siendo atenta y amable con aquellos que se encontraban en su lado bueno o bastante repelente con los que habitaban en el extremo opuesto.

Yûma estaba en un lugar gris, pues a pesar del trato tosco que recibía de parte de la rubia, nunca había proferido un insulto en su contra.

_**Tsundere... **_esa era la forma más clara de definirla por todos los que los conocían, lo curioso es que coincidieron dos veces en el mismo grupo, así que las probabilidades de que lo hiciesen una tercera vez era en absoluto imposible. Pero el destino decidió jugarles una broma, por lo que ahora estaban allí frente a frente, en el grupo "3 A".

\- Eto... creo que deberíamos de sentarnos - comentó Yûzu con algo de pena - La clase ya va a comenzar...

Ambos chicos sólo chasquearon la lengua en señal de hastío, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, para esperar la llegada del catedrático que impartiría la enseñanza programada en aquel día. Yûma centró su mirada al paisaje que podría apreciarse desde la ventana; puede que no la tuviera a su lado, pero la posición de su asiento no era tan mala, claro que no cumplió con el cliché típico de las historias de los mangas, pero eso le satisfacía.

\- En verdad hace un buen clima para dormir - susurró el chico con algo de decepción - Ya quiero que terminen las clases...

* * *

\- _**Debes devorarme...**_

Estar con su padre fue un verdadero infierno, aquel hombre desconocía del significado de la palabra afecto. El era frío y calculador, miraba al resto con total desapego y carecía de un verdadero compás moral. Pero todo aquello estaba justificado, pues el mundo buscaba su aniquilación. Era un depredador, durante su vida se dedicó a cazar demonios para "proteger a la humanidad" de aquella criaturas que amenazaban en las sombras, implacable como efectivo; lo cual le llevaron a tener una fama de ser ciento por ciento efectivo, pero la perfección conllevaba un precio. Y ese fue la amenaza constante de aquellos que consideraba sus enemigos.

El hombre no conocía la paz, de tanto en tanto un demonio renegado, ángel caído o cualquier otro ser atravesaba el umbral de su puerta con la esperanza de asesinarlo y hacerse de renombre.

Incluso mismos "colegas" le traicionaban cada cierto tiempo, pues le daban las mejores asignaciones. ¿Cómo pudo formar una familia en esas condiciones? Fue un verdadero misterio, pero de alguna forma lo consiguió, pero el lugar que debería de llamar hogar estaba fragmentado, buscó a la mujer que se volvió su esposa quien abnegadamente accedió a criar sola a sus hijos, pues amaba a su marido. Incluso si este no mostraba un ápice de afecto hacia sus esfuerzos. Cuando se entero de su fallecimiento no derramó lágrima alguna.

_**Ya veo... ¿Donde están mis hijos? **_Fueron las palabras que pronunció ante la noticia, busco a la mayor pero esta se negó a verle, sólo quedaba el menor quien estaba al cuidado de una institución gubernamental. Quizás era la mejor opción para sus planes, pues el tiempo se agotaba y debía garantizar un legado. Cuando llegó sintió por completo el frío característico que rodeaba a la muerte, típico de una zona de caza de un demonio renegado, soltando un suspiro de fastidio se encamino hacia el edificio.

Era como un matadero, la sangre manchaba las paredes, trozos de carne estaban desperdigados por el suelo. El hombre era misántropo por naturaleza; él era así desde que la misma humanidad le dio la espalda a pesar de que toda su vida se dedicó a protegerlos. En antaño no dudaron en sacrificar a todo su clan sólo por una promesa de paz. Era el último, pero se debía a que desconfiaba de todos por igual.

Sin embargo alguien tan torcido como él, todavía podía sentir un poco de compasión por la situación que tenía enfrente, camino con cautela, encontrándose la misma escena por cada pasillo, finalmente dio sus dos objetivos en el mismo lugar, pudo reconocer a su hijo, a pesar de que lo vio siendo tan sólo un bebé en brazos y frente a él una criatura amorfa, una especie de quimera fallida que no sabía distinguir que clases de animales conformaban su cuerpo. Se abalanzó con velocidad pasmosa, levantó su mano la cuál se cargo con energía mágica y terminó por encajarla en el torso de la bestia.

Un fuerte alarido emanó de sus múltiples gargantas, para después caer cual marioneta cuyos hilos fueron cortados, sacó su mano sosteniendo su palpitante corazón, para abrir su boca y darle un mordisco, como si una fruta recién cortada se tratase.

En alguna culturas el acto de consumir el corazón era arrebatarle la fuerza a tu enemigo y así como su alma; pero para una criatura sobrenatural era donde se encontraba su núcleo. Todo aquel acto pasó desapercibido a los ojos de su hijo, después de haber terminado, se dio la vuelta...

_**Con este son novecientos noventa y nueve... – **_murmuró por lo bajo – _**Llegué a mi limite...**_

Se volvió lentamente para vislumbrar a quien sería su sucesor, aquel que portaba su mismísima sangre… quien cargaría con el peso de sus acciones. Pudo verlo, era pequeño y frágil; inútil ante sus escrutinicos ojos. Pero era la única herramienta a su disposición con algo de tiempo, podría hacerlo digno.

"_**Tiempo**_" pensó detenidamente, ¿Acaso tenía un recurso tan valioso ese a su disposición? Buscaría de alguna forma conseguirlo, meditó unos breves segundos antes de hablar.

–_**Necesito que vengas conmigo **_

Un solo asentimiento, ninguna replica negativa de parte de él, sumisión que le alegró por completo y con eso era una señal de excelente comienzo. Tras esa fatídica noche, se esmeró en pulir y. afilar esa espada defectuosa , someterlo a situaciones en que su vida estuviese en peligro constante. Entrenarlo para que esa fragilidad se volviese en una fuerza reconocida e incluso temida.

Al mismo tiempo que miraba el fruto de su trabajo transformándose lentamente ante sus ojos, en alguien por el cuál podría sentir orgullo; pero jamás lo externo … porque notó como su propio cuerpo se deterioraba al mismo ritmo.

Su estirpe estaba maldita, como citaba a Nietzche " Aquel que lucha con monstruos.. que tema convertirse en uno…", devorar demonios llevaba un precio y eso… estaba ocurriendo, su cuerpo daba paso a una aberración que pronto llamaría la atención del inframundo, creyendo que sería uno de ellos… vendrían por su cabeza, con ello llevándolos a la extinción , pero tenía una solución… su descendencia.

Preparando a su hijo para que cargara con su legado, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera consumirlo. Ese mismo día, después de años de tortuoso entrenamiento… pudo recitar aquellas palabras…

-_**Debes devorarme…**_

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo, como ocurría casi siempre; Airi estaba siendo rodeada por el resto de sus compañeros, deseosos de compartir ese momento de "intimidad" que se daba a esa hora, sin embargo tenía otros planes y de forma cortes se escabulló dejando a un grupo de jóvenes bastante decepcionados. ¿Quién era tan importante? Una simple respuesta, su propia familia, ella era la mayor de todas sus hermanas y unas de las pocas que mantuvieron el apellido de su padre, el resto portaban el de sus madres porque sus familias tenían una mejor posición ante la sociedad.

Pero ella quería a todos sus hermanos y hermanas por igual, tanto así que ignoraba por completo el estatus social a la hora de reprenderlos si veía algo que no estaba bien; ese gesto era tan temido que sólo verla enojada era señal de sumo respeto, incluso su hermano más poderoso temblaba a la hora de encararla.

A la distancia vio una cabellera rubia como la de ella, con un par de coletas de tirabuzón y pequeños moños que adornaban los mismos.

Sentada tranquila en una banca se encontraba su hermana menor, quien estaba en su primer año de preparatoria. Robertina Hyôdo daba todo el aire de princesa noble y orgullosa ante un ojo inexperto, pero ella eran amable e cordial con todos sus semejantes. Eso se derivó en parte por las enseñanzas de su padre y en ello era similar Airi.

Ellas dos eran las que más tiempo pasaron al lado de su progenitor que el resto de sus hermanos y con ello tenían un lazo mas estrecho.

-¡Robertina! – llamó la rubia mayor a la distancia

La jovencita levantó su mirada, misma que se iluminó al ver como su hermana se acercaba a ella, ambas vestían el uniforme de la academia de Kuoh, la única diferencia era que Robertina usaba un holgado suéter café claro sobre el mismo, muchos desconocían el motivo principal de ese aspecto en ella. Aunque hiciera un extremo calor, la prenda estaba presente; para Airi no era un misterio, sabía que se debía a su ascendencia, por lo que las altas temperaturas eran indiferentes para su organismo, pero el otro aspecto se debía a su fisonomía. Para tener tan sólo quince años, sus medidas eran mucho más pronunciadas. Tanto así que llamaba la atención de ambos géneros, unos por la lujuria y otras por la envidia.

Sólo sus hermanos y hermanas pasaba de ello, pues todos eran atractivos por mérito propio. Sin embargo el resto tenía siempre esa clase de reacciones.

-¡Oneesama! – Robertina alzó su mano agitándola en señal de saludo.

Con ese simple gesto fue suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Airi, quien apresuró el paso para encontrarse con ella.

-¿Esperaste mucho? – la preocupación se reflejó levemente en el rostro de Airi – Con lo que te desagrada mucho las multitudes.

-No tuve mucho problema – respondió la menor de la rubias con una sonrisa – Aunque okaasama no estuvo de acuerdo, no puedo continuar estudiando en casa todo el tiempo

-Entiendo – repuso la jovencita ante las palabras de su hermana menor – Pero si alguien te molesta no dudes en decírnoslo... yo misma...

-Le romperé los huesos – una tercera voz se unio a su conversación – Como siempre recurres a la violencia

Tanto Airi como Robertina se sobresaltaron con el recién llegado, una sonrisa sardónica adornaba el rostro de Yûma, fue entonces que el estado de animo cambio drásticamente. Pues el enfado se reflejaba en los ojos esmeralda de la hermana de Robertina.

-¡Yûma! – inconscientemente la jovencita alargó la pronunciación de nombre del chico - ¿Acaso vienes a molestar?

-En realidad esta lugar es libre – respondió el pelinegro con naturalidad – Vine como el resto a comerme mi almuerzo

El joven levantó una bolsa de plástico que traía consigo, fue cuando este mismo notó la presencia de la hermana menor de su compañera de clases, sus ojos negros se posaron en los azul zafiro de la pequeña rubia. Por un instante se sintió incomoda al ser el centro de atención del aquel extraño, pero se sobrepuso por la familiaridad con la que su hermana discutía con él.

-Yûkimura Yûma – el chico se presentó con tranquilidad – Eres hermana de Hyôdo... ¿Verdad?

\- Robertina Hyôdo – repuso la chica con algo de pena – es un placer Yûkimura-sempai

-Sólo dime Yûma – Airi frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que Robertina asentía – No me gusta mucho el formalismo

-Cierto... muy cierto... este tipo no se merece nada de respeto – agregó la mayor de las hermanas Hyôdo – Así que tómale la palabra.

Yûma se limitó a parpadear para después reírse abiertamente, aquello sorprendió a la pequeña rubia; su risa duró tan sólo unos breves momentos, para después guardar silencio.

-Me alegro saber quien sacó los mejores genes – el pelinegro comentó tranquilamente – Bueno es un placer conocerte... espero que podamos ser amigos, Robertina-chan.

Un furioso sonrojo adornaba el rostro de la pequeña rubia cuando el chico cordialmente le extendió la mano, con algo de pena acepto la petición del pelinegro ante la mirada atónita de se hermana mayor.

* * *

Ella no merecía la felicidad, esa el pensamiento que tenía a cada instante de su actual vida, Miu Hyôdo estaba sentada en la enorme cama de su habitación, la joven mujer bajó la mirada para admirar el enorme bulto debajo de la sabanas. Estaba embarazada, esperando el hijo del hombre que le salvó la vida en su momento de mayor necesidad. Pero no podía sentirse feliz del todo.

Lo consideraba un lujo que no merecía, no cuando traicionó a su pequeño hermano dejándolo en aquel orfanato, nadie podría juzgarla, ella en esos momentos era inmadura y demasiado joven como para cargar a cuestas con la crianza de un infante. Por eso tomó la mejor decisión, pero todos los días se arrepentía de ello.

De ese momento ya habían pasado diez años... y lo peor era que su pequeño hermano estaba muerto.

Escuchó la noticia a través de los noticieros, fue la más sonada por la brutalidad de los asesinatos, sobre todo porque la mayoría fueron devorados por un demonio renegado. Por poco abrazó la locura, no llevó la cuenta de las veces que contempló la idea de suicidarse por la depresión. Fue en uno de esos tantos intentos que llamó la atención de los ojos ajenos, un demonio noble se había percatado de ella, atraído por la extrema tristeza que desbordaba su persona.

La desdicha era su mayor fetiche y eso la hizo demasiado tentadora, pero también estaba el mayor secreto de su linaje. Era una "Devil Slayer", una de las ultimas con la capacidad de revivir a toda su línea sanguínea. Por lo que su potencial como arma estratégica era inconmensurable. No dudó en hacerla suya usando cualquier estrategia, sin embargo no era el único quien puso sus ojos en ella. Y justo antes de que lo peor sucediera, apareció su salvación.

Tuvo que admitir que su presencia le cautivó, ciertamente ella tan sólo tenía catorce años en esos momentos y él casi le doblaba la edad. También se debió al momento de vulnerabilidad emocional en el que se encontraba sumida. Hyôdo Issei se volvió su motivo para continuar viviendo, pero no sólo el propio Sekiryuutei, sino todas la mujeres que conformaban su harem personal, cada una de ellas era como la madre o hermanas mayores que necesitaba en ese momento.

La enorme familia que representaban, aquel ambiente que ella añoraba estaban frente a sus ojos, ¿Cómo no desear ser parte de ello? Issei fue todo un caballero consciente de la enorme diferencia de edad y no se casaron hasta que Miu tuviera la mayoría de edad, así que hasta que ese momento le pagó los estudios como sus necesidades. Haciendo que fuese una mujer competente.

Miu vio con ello la oportunidad de sentirse digna de estar a su lado por lo que se esforzó con todo su corazón para corresponderle apropiadamente.

Unos leves toquidos se escucharon tras la puerta de su habitación. Cordialmente ella permitió la entrada a la misma.

-¡Muy bueno días Miu-san! – habló una joven mujer rubia con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Traigo el desayuno!

-¡Asia-san! – la pelinegra sonrió levemente – Perdona las molestias...

-No son molestias – respondió la mujer mientras se acercaba con una charola entre sus manos - ¡Estas por traer a un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia!

Aquel comentario saco un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven, Asia Hyôdo siempre se comportaba de esa forma maternal con ella, a pesar de que sus posiciones era las mismas, la portadora de la Longinus Paradise Healing era como una madre para ella. Y tal parece que el sentimiento era mutuo, muy distinto a lo que sentía por los "verdaderos hijos" de su esposo. Tanto así que ver a la joven en cinta, le hizo sentir muy diferente; por lo que se esmeraba en sus cuidados.

-¿Me pregunto si merezco todas esta atenciones? – habló quedamente siendo escuchada por la rubia

-Estoy segura de que te lo mereces – respondió Asia con un tono tranquilo – Cada día rezo por tu felicidad...

-Sin embargo... yo... – Miu se mostraba intranquila – Mi hermano...

-Tranquila, este pequeño será tu salvación – la mujer sostuvo la cabeza de la joven con cariño – Puedes honrar su perdida haciendo bien las cosas con tu hijo... y recuerda... ya no estás sola.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para quebrar un poco a Miu, quien lloro en los brazos de Asia, así lo hacia desde hace tiempo, pues sus lagrimas no bastaban para aliviar su tristeza.

* * *

Encendió el televisor y lo primero que vio fueron las noticias; casi lo mismo desde hace ya unos meses. Manifestaciones de los grupos que no estaban de acuerdo con los habitantes de las diferentes facciones, algunos eran bastante "pasivos" que sólo se conformaban con simples marchas y cartelones para demostrar su descontento. Pero había otros como los que eran la nota principal que se miraba en el aparato electrónico.

-El número de muertos asciende a centenar, el auto-bomba que detonó muy cerca de la plaza central de la capital que fue atribuido a "TerraSafe" – el comentarista mantuvo la serenidad mientras continuaba dando la noticia – Quienes hace unas horas lanzaron un manifiesto donde exponían los motivos de sus acciones...

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, pensó que los problemas habían sido dejado atrás cuando se precipitaron en la decisión de revelar su existencia a la humanidad, pero por lógica esta era una de las consecuencias, la menor dentro de sus estimaciones.

-¿Millicas? – la suave voz de una joven mujer llamó su atención.

Millicas Gremory desvió su mirada a la persona que pronunció su nombre, Kunou estaba de pie en la sala de su mansión, ataviada con un exquisito traje de sacerdotisa, emulando perfectamente la apariencia de su difunta madre, la anterior Kyuubi no Kitsune. El actual líder de la familia Gremory se levantó de su asiento para recibir apropiadamente a su amiga de la infancia.

-Kunou-chan... no te sentí llegar – el pelirrojo esbozó cordial sonrisa - ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?

-Muy bien – la rubia imitó las acciones de su anfitrión – ¿Son muy malas noticias verdad?

-La situación no a cambiado para nada – comentó el demonio noble con pesar – TerraSafe ha escalado en sus ataques.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras en el fondo continuaban dando las noticias de ese día, una de las sirvientas fue llamada por el pelirrojo; quien dio las instrucciones necesarias y tras unos cuantos minutos; la misma joven mujer apareció con un carrito. Millicas al igual que su tia Rias desarrolló un gusto peculiar por la cultura japonesa, por lo que solicitó eran aperitivos propios de esa nación, algo que Kunou agradeció de fondo. Ellos dos forjaron una amistad debido a que ambos frecuentaban a una persona en común, siendo el propio Issei quien ayudo a que esa singular pareja se volvieran cercanos.

Kunou con el tiempo se volvió la líder de la facción Yôkai, cuyo trabajo era mantener una barrera que protegiera a Kyoto para garantizar la seguridad de su gente; pero su labor pasó a segundo plano con la apertura al mundo humano, ahora sus funciones era del tipo diplomática. Sirviendo de puente de dialogo como representante del Japón Sobrenatural. Pues ahora la división política era dual, todas la naciones se dividían en su versión Humana y Sobrenatural. Entre ambos mundo debían de entablar diferentes tratos con sus respectivos similares.

Así era la situación de las facciones endémicas, los demonios, ángeles y caídos entraron en otra clase de clasificación; sin poder ser ubicados apropiadamente, por lo que se comportaban como una nación independiente. Y como tal se encargaban de asuntos de índole internacional. Siendo el terrorismo uno de sus focos de atención.

-¿Cómo esta Onichan? – repentinamente preguntó la Kyuubi

-Issei-san, ocupado como siempre – Millicas sirvió amablemente una taza de te verde – Tiene una agenda apretada por los próximos doscientos años y apenas ha comenzado el segundo de ellos.

Rieron por la precaria situación del Sekiryuutei, risa que se apagó lentamente; salvar al mundo, conseguir fama y escalar en la sociedad, fueron parte del precio que debía de pagar. No era lo que esperaban de él, pero ese era la vida que siempre anheló.

-¿Todavía de arrepientes? – la Kyuubi fijo su atención en el demonio – Es decir... pudiste ser parte de su vida.

-A veces... pero le prometí a mi madre que protegería a Kyoto con todo mi poder – repuso Kunou con algo de tristeza – Aunque eso costara mi felicidad... pero tengo tiempo... ya encontraré a mi pareja para asegurar mi descendencia.

Ambos estaban en posiciones similares, ostentaban un poder que cualquiera deseaba en su vida, pero eso costaba su propia felicidad, Millicas ya se había casado irónicamente terminó por unir las casa Phenex con la Gremory, honrando una promesa de antaño. Imaginar que la hija mayor de Riser sería la agraciada. Por suerte, Millicas era el extremo opuesto de su suegro por lo que su mujer estaba satisfecha con su compromiso. No era desconocido para él, que su amiga albergó sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei, sin embargo estos murieron al tiempo que maduró como mujer y líder de su facción.

-Millicas – nuevamente la Kyuubi habló tras una pausa – Miu-san no es la ultima... apareció otro...

Aquella noticia podría agitar el mundo hasta sus cimientos.

* * *

Podía percibirse la vacilación en sus miradas, todo mundo estaba nervioso, pues comprendían el peso de sus acciones y las consecuencias de estas mismas para el futuro. Sin embargo estaban decididos a continuar adelante, tomando aquel juramento al momento de en listarse en las filas de aquella organización.

"TerraSafe"

La raza humana siempre a vivido divida entre ella, a veces por cuestiones políticas, religiosas o genéticas. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales lograba reunirse en una sola bandera, lo habían hecho durante la primer o segunda guerra mundial. Claro sólo fueron dos bandos pero la intención era más que suficiente.

Pero ahora poseía a un enemigo en común, uno que sacudió el estatus quo por completo y esos eran las criaturas naturales; algunos ciudadanos exigieron respuestas de parte de los gobiernos, alimentados por las teorías conspirativas y otros lo hicieron de las organizaciones religiosas. Pero ninguno dio una respuesta concreta; sólo guardaron silencio. Sin decir ninguna palabra admitieron que tenían conocimiento de los nuevos habitantes o más antiguos moradores del planeta.

Eso fue el combustible para que apareciera una nueva clase de descontento, pues era de conocimiento general que todos los moradores del mundo sobrenatural superaban con creces a la clase promedio humana, un sólo de ellos tenía la fuerza combinada de un centenar de hombres. Y sólo era el más débil del grupo, que pasaba con los grandes monstruos de nivel divino.

La incertidumbre alimentó el miedo y ese miedo es la mejor manera de unir a grandes grupos. Siendo TerraSafe el más numeroso y con una amplia influencia dentro de las naciones, su líder era un verdadero misterio. Aún en los manifiestos que salían de tanto en tanto, se desconocía quien era la mente detrás de sus ataques, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que se trataba de un verdadero desquiciado fanático.

"**¡Dios esta muerto!... ¡Ahora sus hijos reclamaran esta tierra!" "¡Y Nosotros somos esos hijos!"**

Ese era el lema, esa era la bandera con la que cometían sus actos; en un principio fueron actos terroristas convencionales, poco imprácticos contra seres que podían resistir el embate de un automóvil como se de un simple empujón se tratase. Pero si ellos comieron del fruto del árbol de la vida... la humanidad lo hizo del árbol del conocimiento. Por lo que su mayor arma era la adaptabilidad y el ingenio que poseían. Con el tiempo sus ataques empezaron a ser más coordinados, mejor ejecutados... finalmente letales.

Todavía faltaba un largo trecho para lograr un verdadero daño, sólo necesitaban un poco de información y eso era lo que necesitaban de forma alarmante. Pero gracias a un colaborador... tenían la pieza final para iniciar un verdadero daño.

Por eso de su actual vacilación, ya sabían donde golpear, a quien hacerlo y como hacerlo; pues en su poder estaba la Lanza de Cassius, no se trataba de la Sacred Gear basada en el arma original, sino la autentica arma con la que se perforó el corazón de Cristo. Aquella milenaria reliquia se había perdido en la historia, sin embargo el mayor enemigo de la humanidad se dio a la tarea de buscarla.

La Sociedad de Thule fue creada por Adolf Hittler para encontrar todas reliquias esotéricas escondidas en el mundo con el afán de hacerse de ellas y garantizar su victoria; sin saberlo ese grupo de estudiosos amasó la mayor cantidad de sacred gears que hizo palidecer a la bóveda de Iscariote, que se encontraba debajo del Vaticano y tenía la misma función.

Tras la muerte del Reich, aquel grupo secreto se desmanteló y la mayoría de sus miembros fallecieron en condiciones por más extrañas.

Uno de los hombres tomó el arma, la cual fue confeccionada en una daga, con sólo sostenerla supo del enorme poder que poseía, sonrió con malicia... misma que se contagió a sus compañeros, sólo faltaba dar el primer movimiento.

**Hacer enfurecer al Dragón.**

* * *

Estaba furiosa, incluso la habitación se sentía pesada por sólo verla bufar detrás de su escritorio; aquel atrevimiento no podía quedar impune, ¡¿Como pudo pedirle a su pequeña hermana menor que fuese su amiga?!

-Ano... ¿Oneesama? – preguntó vacilante la pequeña Robertina - ¿Estas bien?

Airi se calmó un poco al notar la preocupación de su hermana menor, las clases habían terminado tranquilamente salvo el incidente con Yûma en el almuerzo, el resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, ahora se encontraban en el Club de Investigaciones de lo Paranormal, la mayor de los Hyôdo miró alrededor suyo; con la existencia de lo sobrenatural aquel club había perdido cualquier propósito real, sin embargo debía de continuar como una fachada para las personas que estaban allí dentro.

Todos y cada uno de su hermanos que estudiaban en la misma escuela. Sus ojos pasaron desde Robertina, Ex Gremory quien estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo tranquilamente un libro, su cabello rojo y sus ojos aquamarina era su sello característico de la casa noble de la cual provenía, después pasaron en Shin Shidou cuyo parecido a su padre era innegable, la única diferencia era el peculiar color de ojos herencia de su madre, el chico estaba limpiando una de sus dos espadas favoritas mientras escuchaba música a través de unos auriculares.

Un poco más alejada se encontraba Helmwige cuyo cabello plateado ondeaba gracias el relajante viento que se colaba por una de las ventanas, ella estaba comiendo tranquilamente un tazón de ramen instantáneo cuyo valor eran 300 yenes. La mayor del grupo suspiró ante la obsesión de la peliplatino con comprar cosas de 300 yenes. Finalmente se estaba Elmengilde o Eru-chan como ella le llamaba con cariño, la tercera rubia de entre sus hermanas, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos eran tan rojos como brillantes rubí, sin embargo... uno de ellos estaba oculto bajo un parche médico. No porque tuviese algún padecimiento físico, sino era la parte de la imagen que quería proyectar.

-Sabes creo que serás tú quien tome mi lugar – comentó casualmente Airi ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana menor

Aquel grupo eran hijos del mismo hombre pero de diferentes mujeres, cada una de ellas miembro del harem del Sekiryuutei, por eso habían crecido juntos. Y tras eso decidieron reformar el club como una especie de tradición, el primer presidente fue Kurenai Himejima hijo de amigos cercanos a la familia, quien al graduarse eligió al mayor de los hermanos... Zen Quarta y este al final de su educación hizo lo mismo, siendo Airi la elegida para continuar con el cargo.

Ser presidente del club significaba ser la líder y proteger la ciudad de Kouh de las amenazas, por lo que el grupo de hermanos emulaban a la perfección a sus padres en su juventud. Airi tenía sus reservas por quien tomaría su lugar al momento de graduarse, por lo que Robertina era la mejor opción.

-A todo esto Airi-neechan – Shin habló mientras se quitaba los audífonos - ¿Qué pasó para que te molestaras tanto?

La pregunta sacó un bufido a la rubia mayor, quien se levantó de su asiento para caminar a la ventana más cercana.

-Conocí a Yûkimura-sempai – respondió Robertina en lugar de su hermana – Eso la puso de mal humor.

-¡Ugh! Ya veo -Shin hizo una mueca de disgusto – Otra vez él...

-Shin-niisama... que ocurre con Yûkimura-sempai – ahora era Helmwige quien llamaba la atención de su hermano - ¿Airi-neesama nunca se enfada tanto?

-Le rechazó frente a toda la escuela – comentó Shin llamando la atención de sus hermanos menores – Fue épico...

Las tres jovencitas de la habitación se sobresaltaron ante la noticia, miraron a su hermana mayor sonrojarse furiosamente, sin embargo antes de que su imaginación se desbordara, el castaño continuó.

-No quiso convertirse en su reina – el castaño suspiró cansado - ¿No entiendo porque rechazarlo?

Actualmente ser reencarnado en una criatura sobrenatural era considerado un privilegio aun mayor que sacarse la lotería, muchos seres humanos ambicionaban, pero había un sector quienes no estaban de acuerdo con abandonar su humanidad por los beneficios sociales y económico que representaban formar parte de esa sociedad. Los de pensamiento más radical lo consideraban algo aberrante, que si encontraban a un "traidor" estos hacían que pagara el precio por tal afrenta.

Ya sea con su vida o la de sus seres queridos, así de turbio era el pensamiento de esa personas. Por lo que Airi se llevó la impresión de que Yûma era esa clase de persona. Pero había algo más profundo en su petición y eso la molestaba cada vez que lo veía.

-Bueno, haciendo de lado la vida amorosa de Airi-neechan – Ex se levantó de su lugar – Tenemos asuntos que atender de forma personal... así que me retiro.

Los hermanos miraron como el pelirrojo desaparecía mediante un círculo de mágico; Airi no se volvió para ver a su hermano, sino que su atención estaba centrada en el exterior; allí estaba recostado, como siempre lo hacía a esa hora de la tarde. Yûma dormitaba debajo de un árbol cercano al edificio viejo de la academia. Ajeno a la mirada de la princesa de la familia Hyôdo, sólo unos momentos después se dio la vuelta.

-De acuerdo... como dijo Ex... hagamos nuestros pendientes – los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de su hermana mayor – Recuerden no llegar tarde porque Mamá hará estofado para la cena

Ninguno pudo ser discreto al tragar saliva ante la deliciosa comida que les esperaba en casa, pues de todas la mujeres de la casa, la madre de Airi era la mejor cocinera de la familia. Uno a uno desaparecieron yendo a diferentes ubicaciones, la jovencita se quedó sola por breves momentos, antes de imitar al resto.

* * *

No supo como habían dado con ella, no era especial a simple vista; tan sólo una inocente chica que gustaba de las artes marciales como método para ganarse la vida. Quizás era su excelente currículo de los últimos meses que pudo haberle puesto en la mira, ganando torneos locales y regionales con la esperanza de hacerse de renombre, llamar la atención de algún ángel, caído o demonio para que la reclutase.

En su afán de acumular logros, utilizó un antiguo panfleto que uno de sus padres guardaba celosamente, este contenía un circulo mágico con el cual podría invocar a algún demonio; no reconocía el emblema de la casa por lo que concluyó que se trataba de algo genérico.

Tenía un pobre atributo para la magia pero eso no evitó que obtuviera resultados, logró formar un pacto con alguien de similares gustos y esta misma entidad le empezó a ayudar en su técnica. Tal vez eso era lo que puso en esa situación, estaba colgada del techo, sus ropas fueron removidas dejándola tan sólo en ropa interior, su cuerpo presentaba diversos moretones producto de los golpes que recibió como tortura. Cada uno fue dado con la intención de infligir y prolongar el dolor; doblegando su voluntad y terminando en acceder a la petición de aquellas personas.

Pues le habían secuestrado con la intención de usarla para invocar al demonio con el que hizo contacto.

Ella se negaba a hacerlo, pues la consideraba su amiga ya que así se presentó la primera vez que se conocieron; eso todavía enfureció a sus captores. Pues en un principio se mostraron amables con la firme de intención de sobornarle con dinero. Pero eso cambió al notar la lealtad que destilaba ante su negativa. Pero después de unas cuantas sesiones de golpes, estaba llegando a su limite, consciente de que su vida era demasiado valiosa para ella, que al momento de ver como entraban en la habitación donde estaba decidió tomar un bando.

Sin saber que la implicaciones de sus acciones serian desastrosas... recitó débilmente el hechizo, usando la poca magia que tenía a su disposición logro activar aquella improvisada inscripción grabada en el sucio suelo. Cuando notó que estaba obteniendo éxito todo se volvió oscuridad y la pobre jovencita caía pesadamente; su cuerpo yacía sin vida, producto del disparo a quema ropa de uno de sus captores.

-Espero que te revuelques en el infierno traidora... – espetó con rencor el ejecutor de la jovencita

Casi al mismo tiempo emergía la figura de la contratista de aquella chica, su cabello rubio fue lo primero que se asomó, sus ojos estaban cerrados como medio para evitar que deslumbrarse con el brillo y sus brazos estaban cruzados. Dándole un aire extrañamente noble. Todos se tensaron al notar la presencia de la demonio noble, cada uno de ellos se mentalizó pues en los siguientes instantes se determinaría el futuro de sus acciones.

Airi sintió como su cuerpo se materializaba, apenas había llegado a su casa cuando recibió el llamado de Karen; aquella chica había forjado un contrato con la hija de Asia e Issei, para que le ayudase a mejorar en sus artes marciales, como no hacerlo cuando la propia chica era discípula directa de su tío Sairaog, por lo que estaba muy capacitada para instruir a alguien de forma eficiente. Aunque el llamado le pareció raro y eso le incomodó un poco. Era de la clase de persona demasiado atenta con aquellos que trataba.

Lo que debió ser algo simplemente profesional, se derivó en una amistad muy valiosa... Airi estaba consciente del verdadero objetivo de Karen, pero no le diría que ella misma la reencarnaría en su Torre, ya que a veces ser directa no era lo recomendable, el rechazo de Yûma se volvió un motivo para ser cautelosa.

Pero esa misma cautela se reflejó al notar que no se encontraba en la habitual locación donde se daba sus encuentros con su amiga, el dojo de la familia de la chica. Sino que se encontraba en un almacén que había visto mejores tiempos en el pasado, sus ojos esmeralda se afilaron, sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta al inminente peligro. Fue cuando vio un objeto metálico rodó por el suelo, la joven híbrido noto aquello siendo este su primer error.

Se trataba de una granada aturdidora, la cual detonaba con potente estruendo y ruido; con el propósito para desorientar e inmovilizar al objetivo en cuestión, contra una criatura sobrenatural quienes poseen mejores defensas, aquello era inútil, pero agregando ciertos elementos mágicos de fácil acceso, se podía obtener el mismo resultado. Y eso era lo que estaba bajo los pies de Airi.

La efectividad de la granada fue un éxito, los ojos de la jovencita estaban cerrados por completo y sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza, pero el no poder ver o escuchar no representaban una limitación para ella; tras los duros entrenamientos podía valerse muy bien en un combate y sobre todo, todavía tenía su as en la manga.

Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para conseguir usarlo... o al menos ese era el plan; cuando sintió algo de calor provenir de una de sus piernas, le habían disparado; el dolor se hizo presente, sólo había un arma capaz de dañarle y no esperaba tener que enfrentarla. Se quejó mientras se arrodillaba protegiendo su pierna lastimada, pero la acción se repitió en varias partes de su cuerpo. Varios disparos impactaron en ella, por lo que el dolor ciertamente la desorientó lo suficiente para evitar invocar su sacred gear. **Gigantis Maiden Robe, **una sacred gear artificial muy similar al **Down Fall Spear Dragon** pues le otorgaba una protección impenetrable, pero parece que sus atacantes estaban conscientes de ella y sus habilidades; pues le imposibilitaron usarla al lastimarla. Todavía tenía algo más bajo su manga, dio un enorme salto evitando recibir mayor daño.

Y ese fue su segundo error, justo cuando aterrizaba un circulo mágico apareció debajo de ella soltando una enorme descarga eléctrica, grito tan fuerte que sentía como su garganta se desgarraba; el eco de su dolor se dispersaba por todo el almacén.

Tan sólo risas fueron respuesta a su predicamento, pronto la energía dejó de recorrer su cuerpo, el lugar comenzó a ser iluminado con grandes y potentes reflectores. La joven demonio-dragón se tambaleo quedando de rodillas, uno de sus atacantes se acercó a ella, le tomó de su cabello y empezó a leer un papel que tenía en su mano.

Airi no podía entender lo que decía ese sujeto, su mente estaba entumida producto del dolor y castigo que previamente recibió; aquel hombre hizo el ademan de pedir algo, otro le cedió lo que solicitaba y con un rápido movimiento... le apuñaló en el pecho. No le bastó con hacerlo una vez, sino que repitió la acción repetidas veces, fue cuando colapso por completo, su sangre se desperdigaba por el polvoriento piso, sentía como sus fuerzas le abandonaban tan rápido como le costaba respirar. Por una vez en la vida maldijo su condición de híbrido, lo que debía de matarle de forma rápida se ralentizaba gracias a su fisonomía. Lentamente en su memoria llegaba los gratos recuerdos de sus hermanos y hermanas, aquella mujeres que eran sus madres, finalmente el rostro de su padre.

¿Como reaccionaría al saber que había sido asesinada? Tan sólo imaginar eso en su lecho de muerte le aterró, pues su asesinato no quedaría impune, sin importar que la ira del Sekiryuutei no se saciaría por nada del mundo. Los hombres abandonaron el lugar dejándola moribunda y sola. Sus ojos se llenaron lagrimas esperando que la muerte le reclamase de una buena vez.

Pero el destino tenía reservado otra cosa para ella... y esta era en la forma de un chico que no pudo reconocer al instante. Pero si pudo escuchar claramente.

-_**Lo lamento... no imagine que fueses tú... **_**– **el pesar en la voz de misterioso personaje era evidente – _**No puedo salvarte de una forma normal... hay una solución... si quieres vivir solo pestañea **_

Airi así lo hizo, pestañeo pausadamente aferrándose a la oportunidad de no causar el fin del mundo producto de la ira de su padre.

_**-De acuerdo –**_ la figura se arrodilló junto a ella – _**Tú serás la número mil...**_


End file.
